Hidden
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: Sequel to Shaken -- Derek has to figure out how to hide his true feelings for Casey after he tells her that he doesn't like her. Dasey.
1. Just an Essay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek **

**This story take place right after the last line in chapter six of Shaken so if you don't read that you're missing out, although you can probably figure out what has taken place. But Shaken is only seven chapters so I highly suggest reading that first. Otherwise, enjoy! **

* * *

"Of course not," he said and tried to look disinterested in her. _Liar, liar, liar, _the voice in his head screamed at him. He saw the look on her face like she had just been punched and it hurt him. She looked to his left, and he knew she was looking at his screen. He reflexively took a step to the left to block her view. She turned away from him, walked out the door, and shut it behind her. He let out the breath that he had been holding. His shoulder slumped as he relaxed a bit. He stared at the screen with the document that was almost like a journal. He prayed she hadn't been able to read any of it. He considered deleting all of it for a moment, but he decided against it. No one came into his room. Plus, if they went on his computer they would never open up the document titled "Essay for Crazy Mrs. M," that referred to his English teacher last year, Mrs. Miller. He closed out of it and leaned back in his chair.

He had never expected Casey to come in here and ask him that. He knew that she would notice his change, even if no one else had, but he didn't expect her to call him out on it. He had fantasized about it, of course, her coming into his room and telling him she wanted to be with him. Or even if she just wanted make out with him, he would've been up for that too. But she wanted him to tell her first, and he just couldn't. Not without being sure that she felt the same way, and from how uneasy she was around him now he knew that she didn't really like him. _Of course she doesn't like you. You're the complete opposite of her. Sam is more like her and that didn't even work out. You'll never be with her. _


	2. Get Out of Dishes Card

Derek watched Casey pour the contents of the glasses down the drain. He put the leftover sausages into a dish when Casey picked up a bowl of noodles from the counter and on her way to the sink, she dropped them on the floor. He started to move to help her but quickly caught himself. _You don't like her. She doesn't like you. _He forced a chuckle and teased, "Good job Klutzilla."

Casey shot him a look of disgust as she reached for the paper towels to clean up the mess on the floor. He put the dish of sausages that he had in his hands in the fridge and placed the plate they had been on in the sink. He washed his hands and started to walk out of the kitchen when Casey's voice stopped him. "Just where do you think you're going?" Casey demanded. "The dishes still need to be done."

"Oh come on Casey, you know our English paper is due tomorrow. And since you finished yours last night, I'm sure you won't mind doing the dishes so I can write mine tonight," he reasoned. He grinned at her and heard her slam the bowl on the counter as he walked out.

* * *

**Yeah, this is really short, I know. But I'm also really sick, so take mercy on me please. I can't talk and I can't hear out of my ear. I have a feeling this is going to get good though, so just wait for it. And thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback.  
**


	3. Racing for the Finish Line

He was racing against Sam in _Grand Theft Auto_ in the living room. They had been playing for a while and he heard Casey come in and sit down at the dining room table, working on some project. He was pretty sure Sam hadn't heard or noticed her. He decided that this would be a great time to bring up his newest "crush," Rachel. Casey could easily hear them, but yet he could pretend to be totally oblivious to her presence since he hadn't acknowledged her in any way.

"Hey, do you know the name of that new girl?" Derek asked Sam.

"Which one, Kelly or Rachel?" Sam replied. "C'mon! Go, go, go!" he yelled at his little yellow car as Derek's red one passed his.

"Rachel, that's it," Derek recalled. "Kelly's not even new, she's been here for like three months now."

"She's only been here for a month," Sam corrected him.

"It doesn't matter, but it does matter if she has a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because I...plan," his red car skidded around the corner of a brick building, "to be," he could see the finish line, "her," it was getting closer, "boyfriend. Yeah!" Derek yelled as his car finished first.

"Man," Sam groaned as he placed his controller on the coffee table, "you always win. Do you use cheat codes or something?"

"What?! No!" Derek retorted. "I am just that good. I don't need them. Besides, you're pretty easy to beat, you can never drift right," he said a little louder than he normally would so that Sam wouldn't hear Casey disappearing up the steps faster than normal.

* * *

**I wasn't going to post this 'til tomorrow, but I'm in such a good mood because we had a snow day today (it was actually for the ice) and I'm hooked on _Psych _and it's one of the funniest shows ever. **

**Now it gets at least a bit more interesting. You didn't think Casey & Derek would get together with no complications, did you? **


	4. Fingers Are Used for Dialing

He and Sam were hanging out at the corner of the hallway with Ralph, Kendra, and Eddie. Eddie had his arm around Kendra's waist and it didn't even bother him in the slightest. They were talking about hockey, but he couldn't be sure because he wasn't really paying attention. Then, he saw Rachel, the new girl walking down the hall towards their group.

"Hey," Derek said, butting into whoever was talking. "What's her deal?" he asked Kendra as he nodded in Rachel's direction.

"Rachel?" Kendra asked him, intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Well, she just moved here from Toronto. She has an older brother. She plays the guitar, has a tattoo on her lower back of a butterfly, likes to swim, and hates cinnamon gum," Kendra told him.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Kendra shook her head, "Not that I know of."

He grinned, "Excellent." He broke away from the group and jogged towards Rachel until he caught up with her. "Hello," he greeted her.

"Uh, hi," she replied.

"I'm Derek," he said.

"I know who you are."

"You do?" he asked, pretending to be surprised, because how could she not know who he was after coming to his school.

"Yeah, you're Derek, local heartthrob, hockey captain, and leader, plus owner of my number," she said casually as she held up a piece of paper. He plucked it from her fingers. "I trust you know how to use a phone?" she asked as she walked away, leaving him with her number in his fingers.

* * *

**Love this story. **

**I have a Shawn/Juliet story on my livejournal from Psych. When I finish it, I might post it here. Mmm and I have this excellent dramatic monologue that I wrote for English on my livejournal. Check it out if you need to laugh (and you kind of have to ask yourself how it's absurd or else you might miss the humor. Well at least I think the toaster part is just pure gold but I am kind of biased.) **

**Back to Hidden, I have up to chapter eight written. But do you know what you have to do to get there? Review! Haha, I bet you knew that was coming. Good-bye dears! **


	5. PDA Brings Out the Best

He wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he figured a little wouldn't hurt him. Plus, Casey was standing at her locker talking to Emily which was right down the hall from where he stood. He knew she didn't really care about who he went out with since she didn't care about him. He put his arm around Rachel's waist and she leaned into him as they walked down the hall. He saw Casey eye up Rachel, then him. Their eyes met and he winked while she just rolled her eyes in disgust. They passed Casey but he didn't feel as good as he should've.

* * *

**Seriously, who needs a ten page word doc when you've got a paragraph that displays how obviously hurt Derek is. I'm like the can crusher. Why leave an empty can just lying around when you can compact it? (That was a pretty good simile if I do say so myself.)**


	6. New Plans for Friday

He sat in his chair watching some soccer game on tv with Lizzie and Edwin on the couch. He wasn't really paying attention to the game, but more so to Casey who was sitting at the dinner table doing something or other and talking on the phone to Emily. He could see her fairly well out of the corner of his eye since he had adjusted his chair earlier that morning when no one was downstairs.

"And d'you know that boy? Mark, I think his name is. I was talking to him today-" he listened to Casey chatter on, "-and he said that we should-"

"Yeah!" Edwin and Lizzie yelled and slapped hands at something that had happened in the game. He could've slapped them. He had missed what Casey had said.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" She waited for an answer from Emily. "Yeah, yeah...okay...Friday. I think I will. Okay. Bye Emily!" She hung up the phone and Derek wanted to ask her what she was doing on Friday, but didn't dare utter a word. What did it matter to him? It didn't because she didn't.

* * *

**Don't you just love Friday nights? **


	7. On the Main Street

"I got it," Derek said as he quickly grabbed the check from the table so Rachel couldn't get it before him.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah, no problem," he shrugged it off. It was only Smelly Nelly's so the total wasn't bad. "I'll be right back," he told her as he got up and went to the counter and paid. Eddie was working the counter tonight, he had been recently hired and Derek had a sneaking suspicion that it was because Kendra required pricey concrete gifts of affection. "Hey Eddie. How's it going?" Derek asked him as he handed the money and check to Eddie.

"It's not too bad tonight. How's your date going with Rachel?" he asked Derek as he rang him up.

"It's pretty good actually. Better than first dates usually are," Derek admitted and held out his hand as Eddie handed him his change.

"That's good. Have fun," Eddie told him.

"I will," Derek smiled as he tucked the change into his wallet and walked back to Rachel. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Rachel said as she stood up and put her coat on. She grabbed Derek's hand as he led her out of the restaurant and out onto New London's main street.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked her.

"I don't know. This is your town, where do you think we should go?"

"We can go to the park," he told her. Rachel nodded and he held her hand as they walked down the sidewalk together.

The streets were mostly empty but some people were walking about. They had walked a block and a half when Rachel said, "I think that's my brother."

Derek looked across the street to where she was looking and saw a guy with black hair with his arms around a girl. The girl was looking at the guy's face so Derek couldn't see who it was. Then she looked straight ahead and Derek's stomach dropped. It was Casey.

"Who's with your brother?" Derek asked her, hoping she didn't notice how much jealousy was in his voice.

"I think her name's Ca-Casey?" Rachel shrugged. "She seemed nice enough."  
"You met her?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she came over to our house before I left," Rachel replied. "Should we say hi?"

"No, I think they're having a good time," Derek said quickly. Seeing Casey out with Rachel's brother was not something he wanted to see.

"Alright," Rachel shrugged and they continued on their way towards the park.


	8. Double Standard

"So how was your date with Rachel's brother?" Derek inquired as he leaned on the door frame of her bedroom.

Casey looked up from her book, "Mark? He's Rachel's brother?" she asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Do you like him?" Derek asked her in a way that implied he didn't want to hear that it went well.

"Well, yeah," Casey hesitated, not knowing how she should respond because of the way he asked. "He was really nice and we had a good time."

"I don't think it's a good idea to be going out with him," Derek said.

"Why?" she queried.

"He's older than you, he's Rachel's brother, and he's not even in college-"

"-So?" she asked, getting angry, "What does that matter? He's taking a year off to work and earn some money for college, but I bet you didn't bother asking Rachel about that. And you're older than Rachel is, aren't you? So then Rachel shouldn't be going out with you by your own standards. Get to your point, Derek. Why don't you want me going out with him?"

Derek mumbled "because I don't want you to" but he prayed it sounded incomprehensible to her.

She screwed her face up in concentration, when he said it, but it was obvious that she missed it. "Whatever Derek. If you don't have a valid reason for me not to be with Mark, then this ridiculous conversation is over," she informed him.

He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be going out with Mark or any other guy that wasn't him and that he didn't want to be with anyone but her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it so he focused on the floor, shrugged, and closed the door to her room behind him as he walked to his own.


	9. Scenes in Mirrors

He was walking back to his room from the bathroom when he heard giggling coming from Casey's room. The door was open just a crack and Derek decided to push his luck a little bit and pushed it open a little bit more. From the mirror over her dresser he could see the reflection of her and Mark making out on her bed.

His stomach churned sharply and he gently pulled her door until it was almost shut because he was certian that Casey would have heard the door clicking shut and would have investigated what caused it.

Derek made his way back to his room and flopped on his bed.

After a few minutes of trying to erase the scene from his head he reached for the phone and dialed Rachel's number. He could find another way to erase that scene from his head with one of his own.

* * *

**Six months. :ducks: **

**I just read all the chapters and I actually feel really good about it now and want to continue it and update it faster. So, be prepared!  
**


	10. In the Park

He opened the door to his room and stepped into the hallway when he noitced Casey was a two steps ahead of him. She turned around to see who it was and folded her arms across his chest when she saw him.

"I heard you took Rachel to the park yesterday to make out."

Derek shrugged, "So?"

"Nothing, it's just so classy. The park, of all places."

"Well it has to be better than making out on a bed if you want cliches," he told her. Her mouth widened slightly and he brushed past her and vanished down the steps before she could ask or yell at him.


	11. Plans Made In Hallways

"Hey," Rachel said as she slid up to him at his locker.

"Hey," he replied and placed his books in his locker. He shut the door and turned to face her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, but I was thinking about tonight," she said. "Do you want to come over for dinner? My parents have been begging me to introduce you to them," she looks up him hopefully.

Meeting Rachel's parents? Not something he usually did, and he was about to say no when he spotted Casey out of the corner of his eye. Maybe meeting her parents wouldn't be so bad. "Sure," he agreed.

"Yes!" she squealed and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

Derek's eyes wandered back to Casey and he could see her rolling them again at him.


End file.
